1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door frame, more particularly to a door frame which incorporates means for detachable holding a glass panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional door frame which is to be mounted at horizontal top and bottom edges of a glass panel 1 for mounting the glass panel 1 between a pair of fixing seats 50 which are fixed respectively to the top and bottom ends of a wall opening adjacent to one side of the latter, as illustrated in FIG. 2.
FIG. 3 shows a cross sectional view of the conventional door frame which includes a frame member 10, a slide piece 20 provided in the frame member 10, a cover 15 mounted to one side of the frame member 10 and a connecting member 30 mounted in the frame member 10. The frame member 10 has an H-shaped cross section defined by a pair of vertically-oriented side plates 102 which are interconnected by a horizontally-oriented partition plate 101 to form first and second guide channels 12, 13 on opposite sides of the partition plate 101. The first guide channel 12 has two opposed flanges 121 protruding inwardly from inner surfaces of the side plates 102 along the length of the frame member 10. A long opening 122 is formed between the opposing flanges 121. In this respect, the first guide channel 12 of the frame member 10 is divided into a first channel portion 124 in which the connecting member 30 is mounted, and a second channel portion 125 for receiving the slide piece 20. In addition, each of the flanges 121 has a long groove 123 formed in the bottom side thereof, while the slide piece 20 has two long ridges 201 projecting therefrom so as to slidably engage the ridges 201 in the grooves 123. The slide piece 20 also has an arcuate member 202 integrally formed on the upper portion thereof parallel to the length of the long protrusion 201. The cover 15 has two wing members 151 which clamp respectively the vertical plates 102 of the frame member 10.
The slide piece 20 is provided slidably in the second channel portion 125 with the protrusions 201 fitting into the grooves 123 of the guide rails 121. The connecting member 30 is placed on the flanges 121 in the first channel portion 124 of the frame member 10. Two screws 9 respectively pass through the side ends of the connecting member 30, the opening 122 and into the arcuate member 202 of the slide piece 20 so as to interconnect the connecting member 30 and the slide piece 20, thus immobilizing the slide piece 20.
After the slide piece 20 is connected to the connecting member 30 and is immobilized by the screws 9, the connecting member 30 may be attached to a mounting plate 40, and the mounting plate 40 may be engaged to a pivot pin 51 of the fixing seat 50 which is fixed in the wall in a conventional manner.
During mounting operation of the door, if the relative positions of the mounting plate 40 and the pivot pin 51 of the fixing seat 50 are incorrect, the pivot pin 51 is prevented from engaging with the mounting plate 40. The user releases the screws 9 so as to move the slide piece 20 and the connecting member 30 to a predetermined position in which the mounting plate 40 and the pivot pin 51 of the fixing seat 50 may properly engage each other. The screws 9 are then operated to immobilize the slide piece 20. Note that the screws 9 are screwed to the slide piece 20 from the first channel portion through the connecting member 30. The conventional fixing screws for connecting the frame member 10 and the connecting member 30 are screwed to the latter from the second guide channel 13 of the frame member 10 and are sealed in the silicon rubber, thereby preventing release of the same for adjusting purposes. Therefore, only the screws 9 can be conveniently released for adjusting.
A main drawback of the conventional door frame is that it is difficult to install the glass panel 1 in the second guide channel 13 of the frame member 10. In order to position the horizontal top and bottom edges of the glass panel 1 properly in the second guide channels 13 of the frame members 10, a double-sided adhesive tape or silicon rubber glue must be provided on inner surfaces of the side plates 102 in the second guide channel 13. During the time which is necessary to cure the silicon rubber glue, the glass panel 1 must be held manually so as to align the same with the side plates 102, thereby inconveniencing the operator. Any movement of the glass panel 1 may lead to misalignment of the same relative to the side plates 102 of the frame member 10.
Furthermore, in the event that the glass panel 1 is broken or is to be replaced with a new or different kind of panel, such as an aluminum panel, it is difficult to disassemble the glass panel 1 from the frame members 10.